


Flour & Guns

by Snurt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), F/M, no guns are actually involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurt/pseuds/Snurt
Summary: You’re just about to close up your bakery when a skeleton appears. He looks pretty banged up, and it seems there’s some people after him. Shall you help?
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Flour & Guns

Wiping your hands on a cloth after finishing all the dishes, you surveyed the kitchen of your bakery, glad that all you needed to do now was wipe off the tables and see if there were any leftovers that needed to be taken care of.

Then you could finally close up the bakery and go home. Unfortunately it also seemed to be pretty dark outside, which meant your chances of being safe when you went home were lowered by a lot, but! 

That was fine! You were used to that, and so far you haven’t been mugged or anything, so you should be good for another night, right?

…yeah, you knew your luck was going to run out eventually, but you couldn’t really afford a taxi everyday.

Wiping the tables with the same cloth, you hummed absentmindedly to fill the silence.  
You jolted at the sound of distant yelling outside, somewhere down the street.

Fervently deciding to ignore that, you continued what you were doing.  
Just because you double checked the door was locked and you started wiping a little faster doesn’t mean you’re scared though, pfft.

Okay, maybe a little bit. But who wouldn’t be! Horrible things happened in your city at night, what with the gangs and the corruption.

You turned off the back room lights and wiped off the last surface in the front. That’s when the back door’s knob started jiggling.

You whirled around to the door just as a banged up skeleton monster straight up phased through the door, stumbling a little once he got in. You reached for your broom, ready to defend your restaurant. He jerked at the motion and his wide eyes snapped to you.

For a good long while, the two of you simply stared at each other, surveying how much of a threat the other was.

He was rather lanky, but then again what else could a skeleton be? He also stood at a pretty impressive height, at least a head and a half taller than you, though you wouldn’t be surprised if it was more since he seemed to slouching a lot, as if to make himself a smaller target. As a matter of fact, his whole demeanor was rather timid, and he looked really beat up. His suit would have looked snazzy if it weren’t in tatters and smudged up as if he’d rolled in dirt.

“What are you doing here?” You finally ventured to ask, brandishing your broom like a weapon.

“...hiding.” He muttered, head tucking into his jacket collar as if he was a turtle, “Didn’t think anyone was here.”

“Hiding from who?” You asked, lowering your broom a little.

“Bunch a’ rascal humans.”  
Human on monster violence wasn’t something new, and it seemed like his story checked out if the loud voices from earlier being much closer was anything to go by.

The skeleton in front of you flinched at the voices.

And... was he injured? He seemed to be holding his side and wincing at each movement.

“Um... okay, you’re not planning on hurting me, right?” You took his skeptical look at you as answer enough and put your broom away, “Alright, c’mere, you can hide here if you want. I might have some monster candy around here or something if you need it.”

You moved to a cupboard in the kitchen area, rifling through.  
He gawked at you.

“You’re... letting me stay?”

“Just until it’s safe for you to leave, obviously, but yeah. And! Let it be known straight off the bat that I am not allied to any gangs, mobs, or the like, and do not intend to be. Here.” You gave him a handful of monster candy. He immediately ate a couple, and shoved the rest in a pocket.

“Aren’t you... scared? That I’ll hurt you?”

“I mean... yeah, but you haven’t done it yet despite me giving you ample opportunity, so...” you shrugged.

He gave you a funny look.

“That’s not a very good philosophy if you want to stay alive.”

“Yeah, well.” Was your only answer.

The voices from outside were far closer than before, nearing your bakery. You swore under your breath. Of course they’d come here, your’s was the only building with a light on at this time.

“Quick, hide!” You told the skeleton, sending nervous glances to your back door. He was quick in opening a tall cupboard. “Not there! They’ll see you!”  
You pulled him out by an arm and led him to the pantry, where a stack of boxes with your latest delivery stood. “Here, hide here!”

You didn’t get a chance to see where exactly he hid, because now the voices were extremely close, and were accompanied by the rattling of your door as multiple men hollered.

You zipped out of the pantry, closed the door, and took a deep breath, steeling yourself as you headed to the back door.  
Shoving it open a crack, with your broom clutched in one hand, you scowled at the group of men in front of you.

“What the hell do you want?” You asked roughly.

“Where is he?” One of the men yelled.

“Who?”

“That skeleton!”

“I haven’t seen any skeletons anywhere other than biology class.” You snarked.

“Very funny, girlie. We know that monster went here!” The man growled, quickly followed by hoots and shouts from the others.

You stumbled back with a shout as they surged forward and pushed the door open.

“Hey! The hell do you think you’re doing!” You shouted. You took a step back, both hands tightening around your broom as the men stormed in.

This... was not a fight you would win. You would have to wait them out if you wanted to be intact and not in the hospital.

“We’ll just look around, girlie. See if you’re tellin’ the truth, eh?”

You watched in infuriated silence as they looked through your walk-in fridge, under the counters, in the very same cupboard that the skeleton had initially tried hiding in. They looked in the pantry. They came back empty handed, grumbling to each other.

“Happy? Now leave.” You said sternly.

“Alright, alright. Don’t gotta tell us twice. Have a nice evenin’.”

Each of the men gave you their goodbyes as they shuffled out the door. Finally, you closed the door behind them, locked it on both locks, and waited for the sounds of the men to fade before you heaved a sigh of relief, sagging against your broom.

“Never again.” You muttered. “Never again am I staying later than 8:00.”

You whipped around at the sound of shuffling, but relaxed when you saw the skeleton coming out of the pantry.

“Um, thanks.” He said, hand on the back of his neck. “For letting me hide here. And for the monster candy. Those really helped.”

“Well. Good. You looked like you needed them.” You said, setting your broom back in its corner. “Do you think it’s safe to head out yet? I want to get home now.”

“Probably, yeah. Do you mind if I use your phone real quick? Please?”

“Uh, sure, the bakery phone is right there.” You said, pointing it out on the countertop. “I’m gonna go double check everything and get my coat.”

You walked into the front room of your bakery, grabbed your coat, phone, and keys, gave a cursory glance around the place, and took a deep breath, counting to three as you willed your hands to stop shaking.

By the time you came back to the kitchen, there was a second, shorter skeleton in there, quietly scolding the tall one. You were too tired to question how he got here when your back door still seemed to be locked.

Both snapped their eyes to you when you entered. The shorter one spoke up first.

“Thank you for helping Papyrus. How may I repay your service?” He asked stiffly.

“Nnno how? Just, uh, don’t let it happen again, I guess?” You said. The shorter skeleton looked ready to say something against that, but you quickly interrupted, hands scrubbing your face, “Look, I really want to get home and crash, so can we all just leave now? Please?”

The shorter skeleton pondered it for a moment with a scowl on his face.

“Fine. We shall go.”

He and Papyrus filed out the door, and you followed after them, locking it quickly.  
Bundling your coat closer to yourself, you patted Papyrus on the shoulder.

“Stay safe out there, pal. ‘Night.”  
You walked past them quickly, not noticing the inquisitive glances they sent your way, and hurried home.

Strangely enough, there was a present on your bakery’s doorstep the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s been quite the ride... I’ll leave it up to you to decide if it’s any good. Clapping the dirt off my hands and calling it a job well done cause I’m leaving it here and moving on.


End file.
